


As the Snow Falls

by Southern_Natter



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Cutting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Snow, Snuggling, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Natter/pseuds/Southern_Natter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's heart is as tranquil as gently falling snow when Bones is there to love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Snow Falls

Jim was quiet as he sat by the window watching the snow fall. It was softer than rain, not as loud; and Jim enjoyed the tranquility of it. He could feel his heartrate slowing down as he focused only on the gentle downward descent of the snowflakes.

“Jim, darlin’? You okay?” Bones called softly from the bed, voice gruff with sleep. He could barely see Jim’s outline on the window seat by the light from the street below.

“I’m fine. Go back to sleep,” Jim whispered. He was just beginning to calm down, so he really didn’t feel like explaining himself and inevitably working himself back up. However, as he anticipated, he heard Bones groan as he crawled out of the bed and padded over to Jim.

Jim was wrapped in one of Bones’ thick sweatshirts that went past his ass, boxers barely showing from underneath. His pale and muscular legs were bent so he could place his chin on his knees, toes curling from the cold. Balled up this way, Bones could tell what had happened. He sat down by Jim’s feet, pulled one ankle onto his lap, and gently began to massage his lower calf.

“Bones, you don’t have to-“

“Shush. Just relax, sweetheart. Can I get you anything?”

Jim’s eyes flashed away from the window to meet Bones’. “I want _it_.”

Bones was shaking his head before Jim could even finish. “No, Jim. You’ve done so well. Don’t go back now.”

Jim knew he wouldn’t get his way, but it couldn’t hurt to ask. Okay, yeah, it could because now he was obsessed with the idea. He could practically feel the slide of the knife, making his skin crawl. He hadn’t cut himself in ages because ever since that shuttle ride to the Academy, Bones had been there to stop him. But with all that had happened with Pike and Khan and his own death, the nightmares had come back full force. And the only way Jim knew how to combat them was with scars. “Just a few cuts, Bones. You can use the regenerator afterwards if you want to.”

Sighing, Bones whispered, “Why in God’s name would you think I’d even consider letting you hurt yourself in front of me?”

“You can leave. I don’t need you here.”

“You really want me to go?”

Jim looked down at his knees and tried to take a deep breath before faintly murmuring, “No.”

Bones opened his arms in invitation, and Jim immediately crawled over, straddling the older man. Bones eased Jim’s head onto his shoulder and stroked his hair with one hand and his back with the other.

“I really hate it when you respond to my need to self-destruct with being sweet and gentle.”

“That’s sort of the point, sugar.”

A shiver raced down Jim’s spine at the nickname. It was a particular favorite of his because it was usually only whispered (or screamed or growled) in the middle of sex. And, well, Jim never claimed that he wasn’t subject to some good old fashion classical conditioning. But it was weird hearing it while his body was still coming down from the fight-or-flight response to his nightmares. He felt…off balance.

“Do you want to come back to bed?” Bones asked, placing soft kisses on Jim’s neck. He could feel Jim’s response to his words in his lap, but that honestly hadn’t been Bones’ intention.

“I can’t go back to sleep yet. I’m still calming down.”

“What if I turn on cartoons and kiss you ‘till you fall asleep?”

Jim couldn’t keep his smile at bay as he tightened his grip around the warm body he loved so much. Bones picked Jim up like a child, hands firmly and not-so-innocently gripping his ass as he carried him back to their shared bed. After fumbling with the television some, he managed to get some old kids’ show called Sesame Street playing in the background while Jim propped his head up with a mound of pillows.

Bones settled over Jim and tugged off his stolen sweatshirt before he began his assault against Jim’s skin. His warm breath tickled the hairs on Jim’s neck as he began meticulously sucking bruises along the column and across his clavicle. Jim felt his heartrate begin to speed up again, but it had more to do with the gorgeous man writhing above him than his nightmares.

“Bones, you tease, I can’t go to sleep with a boner. Please hurry it up!”

Bones grinned as he worked a hickey onto Jim’s peck. “Such pretty manners, James. But no, I meant it when I said you should go back to sleep.”

“That’s not gunna happen.” And just as Jim said it, he felt the sting of a hypo against his neck. “Did you just drug me?” he asked, pulling Bones’ head back by his hair to look him in the face.

Bones arched one eyebrow as he licked his lips. “Yep. You should sleep at least six hours, hopefully more. But don’t worry, I promise to give you a blowjob as soon as you wake up. Deal?”

Jim gave Bones his fiercest glare before giving up and relaxing back into his mound of pillows. “You’re the meanest husband ever, also the world’s kinkiest doctor.”

Chuckling, Bones made another hickey in the soft patch of skin under Jim’s jaw. “I’m mean because I’m showering you in affection?”

Jim could feel the medicine seeping through him like molasses, pulling him closer and closer towards unconsciousness. “You’re mean because this shower of love isn’t going to end in a happily ever after.”

Seeing Jim’s eyelids fighting to stay open, Bones brushed his lips against Jim’s plush ones. “Well, it will, just not until you’ve slept for a good few hours.”

“You’re mean and hot,” Jim grumbled, half asleep by this point.

Bones grinned and continued to press gentle kisses to Jim’s lips until he drifted off. “Good night, sugar.” He turned over, pulled Jim onto his chest, wrapped the comforter around them, and fell asleep to the feel of Jim’s steady heartbeat against his own.


End file.
